Angel Of Death
by Maara Hatake
Summary: Hidan is captured by Team Ten and Kakashi, and he's pissed. But when he's forced into isolation with the famous Copy Ninja, he begins to feel a very different emotion. KakaHida Yes we went there Yaoi Boy X Boy This fic was co-authored by Himitsu Uchiha.
1. The Fight

Angel of Death, Chapter One

**Heeyyy! This is Maara! Okay, well this is MY first adventure into Naruto fan-fiction, so please, no flames, but constructive criticism would be appreciated. Also, if I am bashing the characters, more importantly, Kakashi-san, then please tell me, I'm trying to be as accurate as possible, hehe! Oh, and by the way, this is co-authored by Himitsu, and me so if you notice a change in the writing style or something, that's why. It's a combined effort!**

**DISCLAIMER: Neither I, nor my A-mazing partner, Himitsu, own any part of Naruto! That includes characters and settings, yeah?**

* * *

The trees swayed in the wind, birds chirped and the steady trickle of a creek sounded in the distance. Kakashi crouched down. After the team's first encounter with the Akatsuki, he knew failure would not be an option.

Asuma's death had been a tragedy for the Konoha ninjas. Everyone knew him, and him with his humorous attitude befriended almost everyone he knew.

Sunlight filtered down through the foliage casting spotty shadows here and there and giving the clearing an eerie feel and look. In front of him was Shikamaru, His bushy ponytail gave presence to the co-captain. He was very close to his sensei. And everyone knew that. Asuma's death had hit him the hardest, though it did not show the most.

It was obvious to Kakashi that Shikamaru-san was after revenge for his sensei, but Kakashi hadn't found the time the see what exactly Shikamaru was planning to avenge Asuma. Since he was acting as a replacement for Asuma, Kakashi had to learn as much about this team as he could. As soon as Ino and Choji came into view, Kakashi looked at Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru-san, let's hear your plan first," Kakashi spoke, his lips rubbing against the soft cotton of his mask. It had become a second skin for him. He didn't even feel it there.

"Sure, I just have to change it a bit to adapt to you, Kakashi-sensei," Shikamaru responded.

"Right whenever you are ready."

"I'll explain each scenario to you. It will vary depending on what happens, so you will need to remember them all…"

Ino and Choji looked with interest at the black-haired Jonin, taking in every word. Even though the three had probably already gone over this plan, it was evident they were also striving for perfection in this particular battle.

"Kakashi-sensei," Shikamaru's voice interrupted Kakashi's cascading thoughts. He was running through the scenarios in his head, adding details to it himself and trying to figure out was kind of fighters these Akatsuki were all at once. "Take this. Use it when you see an opening. I'm counting on you."

Kakashi opened his hand and received a small vial attached to a needle. Ino and Choji got one as well, because they knew things might not turn out the way they wanted them too. Kakashi would be ready to collect Kakuzu's blood with it, anyway.

"Got it," Kakashi replied, stashing the small needle into one of his many pockets. "I've gotta hand it to you, Shikamaru-san. You've learned an awful lot about your enemy, after only facing them once."

"Well, we still don't know about his partner, unfortunately."

Shikamaru said a few things to conclude the meeting. It was vital to the mission that the whole team memorize the plans. Kakashi had them down, clinging on every word the first time around. The Copy Ninja was impressed by Team Ten. They had devised a nearly flawless plan from only one encounter, with plenty of back-up options. Shikamaru was truly a strategic prodigy. The group stood up and looked to him.

"You ready to go?" Kakashi said, throwing the question out into the open air.

They all concurred.

"We will have to pick up their trail," explained Kakashi, "It might take a bit, so let's get a move on."

"Yes." The team replied.

Soon dead trees came into view. Their long, gangly branches casting shadows down on them in the harsh sunlight. It was a completely different setting from where they came from. The vast expanse of naked trees, dirt and sand stared back at him.

They were here. Kakashi could feel it, not only in the gusts of dry wind, but also in his very being. But where? The trail had been washed away by the rain, even in this god-forsaken desert. He felt frustration emanating from Shikamaru.

"Our plans are pointless if we can't find the enemy," Shikamaru said, his tone of voice a tad deeper then earlier.

Choji interjected, "Didn't they tell us to wait at the trading post? But they wouldn't return to the same spot…"

"There should be teams surveying the trading post," suggested Ino, her blonde hair swaying slightly in the hot breeze. Even with the breeze, the giant chunk of sleek hair did not reveal her second sky-blue eye.

"It would be fine if it was just that loud baka, but his partner is also in this. No matter which route they take, they are still after Asuma's bounty and Naruto, a Jinchuuriki. If anything, they are headed to Konoha," explained the Shikamaru, his eyes narrowing with determination. A small cloud passed over the sun, and then dissipated into the distance.

"That narrows the area where we need to search. What do we do now?" Kakashi asked, his question directed at Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked up, a bird passed over head, seemingly following the small shade of the cloud that has passed.

"We'll find them with that." Shikamaru answered bluntly.

Ino nodded in agreement, "On it!"

Kakashi felt Ino's chakra flare and her mind became one with the birds'. Her body went limp, and they lay her against a tree. It was a waiting game now. Ino would search for the Akatsuki, and, with any luck, they would be hot on their trail within minutes. He looked away from Ino, his uncovered eye arbitrarily keeping an eye on the horizon.

All of a sudden, he heard a sharp gasp from Ino.

"You okay, Ino-chan?'

Kakashi turned in their direction.

"They are definitely heading for Konoha," she replied simply, "They are at two o'clock, about ten minutes from here."

Kakashi nodded, "All right. Let's go."

A bird screeched in the distance. Kakashi watched as two figures passed by. He recognized the one that they were targeting. The idiot was wearing ripped clothing, black in color with a red cloud pattern standing out against it. It matched his partners'.

The Copy Ninja watched as Shikamaru's jutsu stretched out slowly, reaching for the two men. Before it made contact though, they dodged the shadow, and hopped to the side. Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he watched two paper bombs dive in the Akatsuki's direction. They dodged it. Perfect. The member that looked almost albino grinned, his magenta eyes flashing confidently. Just as the plan mentioned, he was an idiot.

Two more blades, this time attached to dud bombs were sent flying. They hit their mark, and he watched, as the Akatsuki members were deemed motionless. Kakashi could almost see the emotions of the shorter man: pride, confusion, panic, confusion, anger, confusion, and finally understanding, rage, and excitement. Kakashi could have almost smiled. Not only was the plan working, he also had a readable and amusing opponent. So far so good, Shikamaru launched himself from the tree branch and landed in the midst of the enemy. As Shikamaru explained to the two men what feat he had just accomplished, Kakashi prepared. Looking over once or twice at the idiot, for some reason the attitude and the appealing magenta eyes just drew him in like a magnet. Refocusing, Kakashi turned his attention to Shikamaru and his genius. The jonin would load the blades with his chakra and then when they hit the opponents shadow, his Shuriken Shadow Mimic would go into effect, and they would be unable to move.

He listened to the masked man dissect Shikamaru's plan, and watched the shirtless one fume. Kakashi was getting slightly impatient. They needed to follow through on the rest of the plan.

He let out a small sigh of relief when Shikamaru's jutsu went into effect, his shadow looking to connect with the enemy's. _He's got them._

Slowly but surely, Shikamaru inched the loud idiot back towards his weapon, which lay, severed, on the sand. The attack was being executed swiftly. As Shikamaru aimed the enemy's weapon towards the masked man, the baka yelled, "Duck, Dumbass!" and in seconds, the chakra blade holding the masked man with strange eyes was thrown up in the air. _Damn._

The detached arm on the ground returned to its owner. _Who is this guy?_ Kakashi thought, eyeing the strange tentacles that sought its masked owner. The suspected masochist grinned in triumph for his partner, it was odd considering all the Akatsuki members hated each other. As Kakashi suspected, the man had buried his arm in the ground beforehand. _Damn._ The masked man was dangerous. From what Kakashi's sharingan could see, the seals the man had used were Earth-style, and he could harden his body at any given time. Again his valuable focus was drawn to the still stupid and still trapped baka. He was smirking, suspecting the masked one to probably free him, Kakashi couldn't help but feel almost sad that his trust would be misplaced.

As Kakashi's eyes followed the loud idiot, Shikamaru forced him to attack his partner, making several swings at him. All the while, the loud albino was yelling and swearing, as if no one had any eyes or ears of their own. Kakashi, realizing he was going to be needed soon, tense up his muscles, ready to go. From the corner of his vision, he saw Choji perform his Nikudan Hari Sensha and roll down the tree, onto the masked man. Kakashi made his way closer to the action.

The dust cleared, and Kakashi saw the outline of his target against the sunlight. He performed his seals in a flash and stuck his lightning justu through the masked man. Right through the heart.

"How did you sneak up on me?" the man said, his voice straining over the crackle of lightning. "I didn't even sense you…"

"Too bad, for you," Kakashi retorted. "From what I saw, you used Earth-style seal to harden your body…"

"How did you see that? I did that in a second. How did…oh. I see! You're Sharingan Kakashi!"

"Earth is weaker then lightning. I'm a bad match for you. You're dead." Kakashi heard his name yelled from where Shikamaru was standing. Shikamaru's Shadow Mimic was reaching its limit. He had to finish this. At last, the masked mask gave a last groan and fell face-first onto the ground. Kakashi yanked his hand from the charred flesh of the man.

Kakashi built up his chakra again, and poured it into his hand. Sparks flew and soon his chidori was surrounding his hand. He turned to look at the masked man partner. "You're next."

Kakashi did expect the albino to be pissed; to charge into some stupid move. He did expect a direct attack to himself. What the Sharingan did not expect was the feral grin that wormed it's way onto the pale man's face.

"You just wish, fucker."

Kakashi felt something collide with the back of his skull, he twisted around and avoided the partner's deadly scythe. Remembering Asuma's quick demise, the Konoha shinobi leapt backwards, arming himself with a kunai. The Akatsuki member raced at him, blocking the three blade scythe was getting harder and harder. Kakashi had to be ever on the lookout for a small scrap or cut, always to be one step ahead at all time. The Sharingan user had to know every twist of the albino's wrist or pivot of his ankle. Although Kakashi did note that his adversary's bright eyes, ivory skin, and slim figure with lean muscles made it rather enjoyable. Luckily, Kakashi finally managed to escape his relentless onset by tricking the baka; the idiot. Taking cover behind a particularly thick dead hunk of bark, Kakashi's plan went into effect. While his enemy came closer, the Copy Ninja preformed a simple shadow clone and sent it in predictable direction. Thankful for the years of sensing and hiding charka, Kakashi made his way to where Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji were standing, their mouths catching flies. Kakashi followed their gaze to the supposedly dead Akatsuki member. Standing tall with a bloody hole through his chest the tan man tore off his cloak, his eye filled with rage.

"Geez, Fucker you can't kill them with your glare."

"Hidan, don't start now." The tan one growled, eyes still focused on the Konoha ninjas.

The tan one was tearing off his cloak, revealing stitches. They looked like they were all done with a practiced hand, and it made the man resemble an old doll. Then suddenly, they began to unravel and the brown skin was wriggling and stretching, making him look like a ripped open doll. As whatever was instead the doll man emerged, Hidan came falling from above. Kind of angelic, with his slicked back hair slightly flying up, eyes such a rich magenta, clock flapping. Except that angels don't have three bladed scythes of death. Ino, surprisingly acting first, pulled the dazed Chouji out of the way. Shikamaru had the good sense to jump to the side, but bad luck caused to fall on his butt.

Kakashi alone remained. He swung his arm up for a counter-attack, having not realizing that his luck had run out. The second Akatsuki member, never missing an opportunity, unsowed his arm and sent it along with its tentacles, to prevent the Copy Ninja's arm from reaching its desired position. The scythe sliced shoulder to hip. Blood sprayed the two; one had a look of surprised horror and the other maniacal triumph. Suddenly an over-sized fist slammed into the blood drenched Akatsuki member, and he was smashed into a leafless tree. Judging by the sound the ninja had made, he had the wind knocked out of him. Ino—finally seeing her chance—ran up to the dazed curse caster and executed her Mind Transfer no Jutsu. The bleeding jonin caught the limp body and quickly hopped back away from the danger zone. Shikamaru, who had gotten off his ass, realized his revenge had not only failed it, had become the worst-case scenario.

His captain has injured, a teammate and the medical ninja were out of commission, and they still had no idea what the masked man was capable of. Biting his lip, the pineapple-headed teen looked from his best friend, and back to himself. He could tell now that whatever chance they had of surviving, was dripping down like Kakashi's blood. Then as if it was an answer to Shikamaru unsaid pleads, their reinforcements arrived. Team Seven and at least three squads—each eight chunin strong—made a pretty scary sight. Now it was the masked Akatsuki member's turn to panic. Sighing, the tall man made some fire ninjutsu signs. And in the ash, smoke and flames he escaped.

"Well, you got one outa two, at least," Naruto said, looking liked a kicked puppy.

Rubbing his temples, Shikamaru tried to plaster a convincing smile on his face.

"Yeah, it would be too troublesome to catch both of them."

The bleeding Copy Ninja of Konoha looked over at the seemingly sleeping enemy. His silver hair was completely messed up, with a smile lingering on his pale blood spattered face. Amidst all the carnage and destruction, all the pieces of dead ashen wood, under the harsh sky Kakashi realized that maybe angels did exist. Well, angels of death did anyway.


	2. A Failed Interrogation

**Himitsu: Okay, this is the second chapter! Everybody cheer~!! *silence* (TT_TT)**

**Maara: *lurks in corner***

**Warning: Eventually this will have wonderful citrus flavors! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything neither does my wonderful partner! One can only dream~**

* * *

When Hidan opened his eyes he was in an unfamiliar room. It was cell-like, small, with mold growing in the corners. The little light that flickered in, came from a small, bared window. It looked scary, with electrified barbed wire surrounding the broad poles. The little light it did give off was harsh and bright, so the Akatsuki member guessed it was daytime. Looking closer, the magenta eyes spotted some green. So, Hidan presumed he was either in a forest or that nobody cut the grass in the prison yard, most likely the latter, seeing as it was freezing in the damned chamber. Of course, not wearing a shirt kind of added to that. The masochist guessed that, since the light was hitting him in the eye, nearly fucking blinding him too—and that probably had some significance in the way he had been arranged. Scrunching up his pale face in consideration, Hidan came to a conclusion. Since the light was at a downward angle and he could possibly be seeing grass, the Jashin enthusiast concluded that he was just underground or it was around noon. And those heathens said he wasn't smart! The four walls had a layer of thick cement, over a chakra retardant material, and that was over some especially hardened bricks.. Charka buzzed softly through the small fissures. Hidan tried to remember what that meant…._shit_! The dreaded Akatsuki member pouted, why he could he never remember the useful stuff Pein mentioned?

_Well_, the albino thought, _if I listened to that son of bitch, I would know the important stuff. But then again I would get all the atheist crap in between… To fucking listen or not to fucking listen, that is the question. I think._ The Jashinist turned his attention to the door. It was made of metal grids; each one slightly different and they were layered many times. Hidan groaned, too many damned grids and not enough brainpower. Giving up on counting, Hidan looked at the hinges. After all, the bigger they are the easier they fall. Unfortunately, the hinges were huge and made out of polished steel.

Giving up, the masochist examined his bindings. His arms were held above his head with heavy cuffs. There were multiple chains attached to them, and they circled and entwined like vines, until they disappeared somewhere into cobwebbed ceiling. His wrists, forearms, and biceps were latched together with hardy leather straps, and they were complete with combination buckles. The zealot was sitting at a ninety-degree angle; both his ankles had steal chains connected to round weights of at least fifty pound of pure lead each. Then there were more of those damned leather straps fastening Hidan's knees together; an additional fucking band was around the Jashinist's hips. The Akatsuki member couldn't help but snicker, so much for Konohagokure being the nicest ninja village. They sure could make an S-class ninja's cell inescapable. Like always, when the zealot faced a hopeless situation, he did the best thing he could think of.

He swore.

Some words were mild; others could make shy hearted people blush; some sailors used; some in different language and accents; some would've made sailors blush; others should be censored in polite company, and some should never have be uttered. Hidan said them all. They fueled his rage. He hated all of this. His should be sacrificing something to Jashin-sama. That was how Hidan could ignore the only good in his shitty life. Continuing his cussing, Hidan's thoughts drifted to darker topics. How long would they going to fucking keep him here? Jashin-sama had given him an eternal life of worship, but forever is a long time. What if they forgot him? Would they just leave him in this cage until the ties that held him down rusted away? Or until this fucking building crumbled, and the only thing left was a cell door and a crushed prisoner? What if this was his punishment? What if they would just ignore him?

After all, everyone dies. Everyone but Hidan.

His face paled, magenta eyes dilating slightly. It would be so easy, if they would just stop speaking about the immortal Akatsuki. Delete all the records of him; erase him killing that shithead shinobi. Rub out him being a fucking Akatsuki member; delete him from being a part of that Jashin-forsaken village Kusagokure. Delete his turning rouge, and delete his Jashin-sama. _Ha_! Hidan thought, smiling through a particularly nasty curse. There was no way! That Pineapple head would remember. When he saw Hidan gave that damned smoker the finishing blow, the Pineapple head cried. Hidan saw that bright fire in those damn heathens' eyes, that aching thirst for revenge.

But still…

In enough generations, they would have forgotten that some random cell contained one of the world's most dangerous criminals. His stomach would swivel to nothing; his hair would fall out from lack of nutrition; his body would eat away at his own muscles. Hidan just knew he'd turn into of those freaky, living skeletons. But something—that Hidan had continually tried to push to the deep recesses of his mind—made him want to scream out in despair.

What about Jashin-sama?

Would the zealot's god abandon him? Would he be angry and punish him? Hidan thought, with bile continuously creeping up his throat. _What if I was sent to hell?!_ Hidan knew the only way to get to heaven was to follow Jashin's holy commandments. If he were stuck here how would he commit mass murder and pray while the sweet blood oozed? His breathing began to get faster. Or what if nothing happened? What if he never fucking knew!? The zealot could already feel it driving him crazy, he had to have Jashin. If not him, how else? What would he care about? What would give his eternal life meaning, other than spreading Jashin's name? Hidan began to struggle, the heavy chains on Hidan's wrists and ankles clanking eerily in his panic. The tight cuffs were chapping and cutting the appendages. They bled. Bright crimson blood trickled down his arms, soaking into his ripped and ragged cloak. The Jashinist watched with blood-shot eyes, staring at the liquid. At his feet a nice little puddle of scarlet had formed. Hidan starting swearing at amazing rate, rocking back and forth, as if the familiar words and motions would comfort him and make him feel better.

Suddenly there was a noise at the door. It was the delicate clicking sounds of a complex lock opening. Not wanting to show his weakness to the Konoha ninja, the Jashinist arranged himself as comfortably as possible, putting a bored look on his face. Desperately trying to calm his pounding heart, Hidan looked at the window. Acting like he didn't give a fuck about anything. Nothing.

"Welcome to Konoha, Akatsuki scum."

Zealot let his eyes lazily flick over to where pineapple head, stood at the door with the ugly, female version of Deidara, and big-gutted baka next to her.

"Welcome to my fuckin' cell, Pineapple." Hidan said, with what he hoped was a confidant smirk.

The fat ninja turned pink with anger, his forehead veins pumping. "You bastard! Show respect to your conquerors!!" He was obviously mad at the little nickname Hidan had given the black-haired nin beside him.

"Where, shithead? I don't see them."

Hidan gasped as a fist slammed into his gut. Through dazed eyes, Hidan watched fatso get scolded.

"Yeah, fat ass, listen your bitch." This time a high-heeled boot left a nasty, imprinted bruise on Hidan's chest.

Hidan couldn't help but do an inner victory dance; at least he would always have pain!

"Heh," Hidan coughed up some blood. "It's to be expected; dead fucking weight is always dead weight."

Ino was the first one to respond, griping Hidan's silver hair in her hand, and pulling up mercilessly.

Now face to face with Ino, Hidan winced. "No, Medusa. You bitch, don't turn me into stone!"

Choji resized his fist and socked the Jashinist's stomach with enough force to crack the wall at the impact. Hidan retched up some stomach fluid mixed with blood, making sure to spit it at the girl. She shrieked, stomping down with her horrible heels on his leg. Hidan began muttering to himself. Ino, still pissed, smacked him.

"Hey, freak show, don't lose your mind yet," She sniggered, wiping the stomach acid off her shirt.

"Shut up! Jashin-damned heathens, I'm praying!" Jashinist said, lifting his head to show he was done.

The trio gave him confused looks, swearing at the prisoner. Hidan answered with practiced ease. "To Jashin-sama. He is my all-powerful god, whose wish is for his followers to create chaos. He tells us that we should not only give pain to others, but to ourselves as well!"

"Ah," Pineapple's eyes flashed, with a grin appearing on his thin face. "So you're a masochist. And in a cult."

Team 10 was very lucky Hidan was tied down. The albino exploded, with so much detestation and malice, it made Ino back away.

"**You fucking little atheists! How dare you call Jashin-sama a fake, a fraud, a cult! Don't you care bad mouth Him again, you dipshit kids! You know nothing about any fucking shit about the world. All you damned atheists should fucking die! Die! I should sacrifice you all to Jashin-sama! No that would be too much of a fucking honor, for ass-scum such as your damned selves!!"** Hidan continued ranting until he found a gag, trying to be slipped over his mouth. Biting the Pineapple's hand, the zealot shot his biggest death glare at the chunin. The blonde was heeling pineapple's bleeding hand and fat-ass stood over the Akatsuki prisoner, his small beady eyes boring into the Jashinist; It with a hate that made the masochist smile. Hidan blew his hair out of his eyes, without the usual bottle of gel in the morning, the silver locks flopped around Hidan's neck, and over his magenta eyes, which flashed excitedly, "So my little shitheads, why _did_ you visit?"

A grin that only could be described as inhuman appeared on the pineapple's face. "I came here to introduce you to a friend of mine."

The smile was contagious; soon the blonde witch and the chubby guy were smiling too. He shared their grin as well, after all, what's an immortal masochist to fear? Yet, when the dark figure walked in the door, Hidan felt the already cold room drop by a few degrees. The man wore a black trench coat, and a black handkerchief with the Konoha forehead projector sewn on, covering a baldhead. Two visible scars and dark merciless eyes on the stranger's face completed the look.

"I'm Morino Ibiki, captain of the ANBU Torture and Interrogation Force. Nice to meet you, prisoner."

The zealot gave Ibiki a critical look, "I'm Hidan, dumbass."

"Shikamaru, take your team and leave. Hidan-san and I have important things to discuss."

"Oi! You don't just decide these things all be yourself, you shit head!" Hidan yelled.

Ibiki's only reply was a grin that reminded Hidan a lot of a certain sadistic elder Uchiha. The three youngsters left, leaving Ibiki and Hidan alone. Letting an uncomfortable silence settle in, Ibiki stared at the Jashinist. Hidan did not, or was pretending not to, fucking stare back. Round magenta eyes met cool black ones.

"So, your name's Hidan."

"I just said that, are you fucking deaf, you bastard?!" Hidan yelled, glaring at Ibiki's lack of interest and memory.

"Do you want to leave this cell anytime soon, Hidan-san?" Ibiki said, undisturbed by complete lack of manners. His voice was cool and persuasive.

"No shit! Why the hell would I want to stay in this fucking cell, eh?! Yeah, I like staying in a freezing cold cell, all chained up and stuff! It kind of turns me on, really!" Hidan jeered, his voice heavy with sarcastic anger.

"Ah, yes it's very unpleasant. But, with just a few words you can leave." Ibiki said ignoring Hidan vulgar comments. "Just tell me everything about the Akatsuki."

The albino smirked, "Or what, shithead?"

Ibiki kept his face blank, except for the sadist light that all people like Akasuna Sasori and Uchiha Itachi had when they're about to kill someone in an unimaginably painful way. Hidan was definitely beginning to enjoy his Konoha trip, after all torture was a unique and ecstatic sort of pain that Hidan and Jashin-sama liked. Well, the zealot's god liked killing the heathen torturers after, just in a more brutal and bloody way. It was like practice in originality for Hidan. It always made sacrifices more exciting when you had some new tricks up your sleeve. Ibiki didn't use force to bruise and bash up the Jashinist. The ANBU torture expert didn't inject a strange new prison, one that can leave the receiver curled up in agony. He made no use of the traditional scalpel that cut layer and layer of skin, agonizingly slow. Instead, Ibiki just stared calmly at the pale Akatsuki member, with no terrifying weapon or syringe, no medical expert to record the results of some new device. It was just Ibiki walking towards him. Hidan repressed a shudder, the man's feet were echoing around the dim cage, causing the Jashin devotee to be aware of his every move. Aware of how his cloak swished out behind him like it's trying to escape its wearer. How the corners of Ibiki's mouth were slightly curved up, like he was about to enjoy something. About how Ibiki was staring at him with the intent to do something, something fucking horrible.

The zealot commanded his racing heartbeat to slow; his grin to return to his face. Whatever horrible, scarring, unmentionable, and probably prohibited thing the torture expert was about to do, Hidan didn't care. No, he wasn't shaking at all!

"Because you know we are a very busy village…" Ibiki started glancing at Hidan.

Hoping to Jashin-sama that the fear wasn't obvious, Hidan growled. "Like I give a fucking damn!"

"I mean, Shikamaru-san told me you were immortal and worshiped a fake god."

Suddenly all traces of the zealot's fear was gone replace by the savage need to kill and feel pain. "**You fucking shit headed bastard, you'll rot in hell, where all stupid-assed heathens belong! There is no way you can say someone who was granted immortality is fake! Yeah that's right, bitch! Jashin-sama's time will come and then you'll see! You will all fuckin' see**!" Hidan panted, his magenta eyes cold and hard..

Right then the Jashinist promised that no matter what, he would never bend his will to this damned atheist.

"Yeah, but eternity is such a long time. I mean it would be horrible to have such a lively person to just be…forgotten."

Hidan's heart almost stopped, "Forgotten?! Get real, you heathen."

"Yes, forgotten," Ibiki said a flicker of disappointment almost visible, but it was quickly replaced with more sadistic glee, "I mean you could just sit here for years. No one would hear or cares about your screams, as little bugs would come and start to devour your still living flesh. No one would care about how you'd shit yourself, because you'd be too weak to go in the corner. No one would treat your wounds caused by your desperation when you pulled at the electrified bars. It would be…" Ibiki smiled a grin only a sadistic bastard could, "pathetic that Jashin's only believer is trapped here. He could do something, but then again, a made-up god has no power. Just tell me what you know, and your dissection will be quick."

Hidan would have quivered, or winced at the thoughts that he truly did fear. The zealot would have spilled his guts if he thought Jashin-sama would leave him. But, the damned shit head said that Jashin-sama the Almighty was a fucking fake.

"**Go rot in hell! I wouldn't tell you or anyone fucking anything. Leave me in here until the end of time!"** Hidan glared at the ANBU, his gaze unafraid, sure of his decision.

"Fine."

* * *

He walked out and locked the door behind him. Ibiki was making sure the complicated mechanisms were set properly. The captain sighed. He had failed in getting info out of the Akatsuki member. Swearing, the scarred man thought hard. He was a masochist so physical attacks were out. He was immune to—or enjoyed—mental torture…how on earth are they going to get info out of this guy? After all, a brat with such a big mouth should be singing by now. If only he had someone he could share all his secrets with. Someone cunning and manipulating…someone like Hatake Kakashi. Smiling sadistically, Ibiki went to find the shinobi. He had an important mission to be briefed about.


	3. New Circumstances

**Chapter 3! Whoo! Hehe…let the games begin!!! ~Maara**

**Maara: Hi, sorry I haven't updated in a bit, heh. Alright, well, I have to ask anyone who is reading this to PLEASE REVIEW. It is the sole reason for my existence. Or maybe not. But close enough, ;)**

The sun filtered through the wispy clouds, hitting the roof and causing it to heat up, and also catching the shine of a mess of lopsided, sliver hair. Trees lining the streets made _whooshing_ noises as the hot air rustled through. The voices of people talking and laughing floated in the air, a cacophony ringing sweetly in his ears. The smell of the market and of numerous restaurants clung in the air, caressing his nose. It was a great day, through in the distance loomed giant puffs of an off-white, threatening the village with rain. No matter though, the breeze would hopefully blow them away.

Kakashi shifted uncomfortably. The heat of the tiles was starting to inch into his skin, his clothes providing less and less of a barrier. He tried to ignore it. Looking up from _Icha Icha Paradise_, his dark eyes rested on a dog barking below. It was yapping at some bystander, who was slowly shrugging away from it.

The Copy ninja felt relaxed up here. Like nothing could bother him. Setting his book down on the nearly scalding roof-tiles, he leaned back on his hands and took a deep breath, the air filtering through his mask. Pure bliss.

Though not the most comfy, the roofs of Konoha were the absolute best place to catch up on his reading. They were so exposed, yet so…hidden. He didn't know how to explain it, but he was positive that this would be the absolute last place anyone would look for—

"Kaka-sensei!"

_Shit, _he thought, readjusting himself so he could see his intruder as she made her way up to the roof. He knew he felt something coming, but thought it was just the dog down below and pushed it aside.

Soft pink hair bobbed up and over the roof's edge, accompanied by bright, jade eyes.

"Yo," he said simply, throwing his hand up in a greeting gesture, "what do you need?"

Sakura clambered up the slope and crouched near her ex-sensei, being nearly blinded by the sunlight being reflected off his head protector. "Tsunade-sama told me to come find you. Morino Ibiki is looking for you, I guess."

_Ibiki_. The name rang so many bells. Memories of his ANBU days came flooding back to him, filling every crevice of his mind and causing him to flinch awkwardly.

"Kaka-sensei?" Sakura called quietly.

The Copy ninja snapped back to reality, his exposed eye returning to it's normal dullness. "Alright, well, I shouldn't keep the Hokage waiting."

"_Hai_," responded the Chonin, hopping down to the street. Kakashi watched as the pink haired ninja disappeared through the crowds of the Leaf.

Slowly, the jonin stood up and stretched. Actually, he should be keeping the Hokage waiting. She interrupted his reading time! Jumping down from the roof—and startling a couple cats in the process—Kakashi made his way through the waves of Leaf-folk. He made sure to stop every now and then at random stores.

It was well after noon when the Sharingan arrived at the Hokage's office. He waltzed into the room, stuffing _Icha Icha _in his back pocket.

"**Hatake Kakashi!!** **I called you here over an hour ago!!**" The old women yelled, shaking a fist at the Copy nin and threatening to throw a nearby potted plant. Her eyes went up in figurative flames as she gave the lazy Jonin a death stare. Kakashi waved his hands in front of him, giving the Hokage a big smile, his exposed eye crinkling.

"Hehe, sorry, Tsunade-sama, I got caught up with a bunch of salesmen," he backed up slightly and shrugged off the smile. No one should underestimate a pissed-off Tsunade. Her eyes were filled with boiling emotion, and her thick blonde bangs framed her face, enhancing her too-young features. A loose ponytail secured the rest of her hair, falling down her back.

"Salesmen? **You're Hatake Kakashi! What kind of sorry-ass excuse is that?!?" **The Hokage gave Kakashi one last 'look' before turning to look out the window. "Forget it. Ibiki-san wanted to speak to you. It was about the Akatsuki prisoner," said the women, snapping her fingers so her little pig, Tuntun, would come.

The silver-haired ninja raised his brow in interest, _the loud baka_? So that was what Ibiki was up to. _This means that he failed to break him… _His eyebrow rose even higher in surprise. _Wow, that means _the _Morino Ibiki couldn't get info out of him. Maybe the Akatsuki isn't just a loud baka. _"Where is he then?"

Tsunade turned to look at the jonin again. "He's right down the hallway, waiting on a bench. He has been for the last hour and a half."

"Right, well, I'm gonna go see him now, thank you, Tsunade-sama," Kakashi said, bowing his head slightly as a smile formed on his lips. _Now, what could Ibiki want from me? _

The torturer was indeed sitting down the hallway. By a window, in fact. The ANBU's handkerchief swayed as he turned to look at Kakashi.

"Kaka-san, nice of you to drop in." Ibiki rasped.

"Yeah, sorry I took a bit. If I woulda known it was about the Akatsuki scum…" Kakashi said, the words clinging to the air for a bit before trailing off.

"Yes, well, I was assigned for the Akatsuki's interrogation—his name's Hidan, by the way—and well, I didn't get anywhere. He's a strange one, a masochist, and a religious one at that."

_A masochist? Well that would be quite tough_...he said silently. "And why do you need me, Ibiki-san?" he asked. He really had no idea. Even though he himself was an excellent interrogator, Ibiki was even more skilled at messing with people's minds, the damn sadist.

"I want you to live with Hidan."

The Copy Ninja remained emotionless. For once, his head actually took a bit to process to words that had escaped the torturers lips. "…what? I'm not sure I heard you right…"

"I need you to get close to this guy. He's a tough nut to crack, believe it or not. And with that wonderfully big mouth of his, it would be easy to get things out of him. I thought you would be perfect because of your reputation of being an expert at undercover missions."

Kakashi laughed, his eye crinkling joyfully and his hand resting on his stomach. "That's really funny. Heh, is he coming out of the closet or something?" he asked disbelievingly, small chuckles emanating from his lips. They stopped once he saw Ibiki's expression. It was hard and cold, with the very essence of seriousness in his eyes, and the scars didn't help. "You're serious."

"Yes, I am."

"Oh, come on!" Kakashi moaned, slightly slouching his back. "Why did you choose me? Did the Hokage approve this?" Of course Kakashi could believe the fact that the old hag approved this. After all, he was constantly trying to annoy Tsunade.

"Yes."

_Damn bitch… _he swore mentally, and made a note to not show up at all next time she summoned him. "You know there's no way in hell that I will do that right?"

"You don't have to get too close, just enough of a friend to him that he will tell you about the Akatsuki. It shouldn't be too hard for _you, _right? You're Hatake Kakashi."

Kakashi sighed. "Fine. I'll do it."

Ibiki smiled, his scars wrinkling eerily. "Thank you. Now, I think this is how you should go about this. Do you wish to listen?" he mused, shifting positions on the bench.

Kakashi leaned against the wall, bracing himself with one leg and crossing his arms. He let out a sigh, the back of his head hitting the cold wall softly. Turning his head to face Ibiki, the Copy Ninja put on his most bored look. "Sure, why not? I have no idea how the hell to do this anyway."

"You have to make him think he's calling the shots. I mean, if you just go in there, yelling orders and cussing at him, you won't be able to achieve your goal. You should go visit him after we are done trying to question him again. Maybe it just didn't hit him the first time. Once the Hokage decides where to relocate you two, I'll call for you."

The silver-haired jonin shrugged. This would just be another mission. A…strange one, but still just another mission. No real reason to get worked up. "Alright, what cell is he in?"

"Three-o-eight, in the East Wing."

_The East Wing, huh?_ Thought Kakashi, walking away from the walls and to the nearest stairs. He lifted his hand to wave lazily at Ibiki, "See ya."

Cold air hit him as he opened the door to the jail. It was noticeably dark, with dim lights flickering down the hallway. Every now and then one of them would spark, sending arcs of blue through the air, and reflecting off the Sharingan's hair. They didn't care much for the East wingers, did they?

Kakashi shoved his hands in his pockets, his knuckle-guards catching slightly on the fabric. He turned his head to the side, counting the cell numbers, and feeling the familiar poke on his waist, where his copy of _Icha Icha _lay. He resisted the urge the pull it out. Besides, there was barely enough light to read in the place.

He leaned on the wall. Ibiki had briefed him an hour ago, but they were probably still torturing the baka. From down the hall, he could hear the Akatsuki laughing crazily and swearing. Saying something about how all the 'damn atheists' in the world could go to hell. Apparently, religion was something Kakashi did not want to into with Hidan. The silver-jonin continued to listen, picking up whatever info he could get for use in his mission.

A half-hour later, his feet came to a halt at cell three-o-eight. It was small, with harsh sunlight flooding in through a small window. It surrounded Hidan—like a halo of light—picking up the metallic shimmer of his hair, which was in a mess around his face. The puddle of blood on the floor shimmered when the minute breeze went over it, and it kept getting bigger, fueled by a small trickle falling from the bend of Hidan's knee. It was like looking at a doll someone had thrown on the street, beautiful in it's own way.

Hidan's chest moved up and down rhythmically, _up, down, up, down, up, down, _and the jonin could hear the slight wheeze with his highly trained ears as the air exited his lungs. They must've broken a rib during the interrogation, but Kakashi suspected that Shikamaru and his team—not Ibiki—caused it.

Dragging out a kunai from his back pocket, the Copy Ninja ran it across the beams, causing loud metallic _clangs. _"Hey _princess, _wake up," he called, his voice echoing in the little cell.

He saw the Akatsuki shake his head, obviously unhappy to be awakened from his nap. He kept his gaze on the floor, not bothering to see whom it was. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Nothing. Just looking to talk." He responded, opening the complex lock with a key and a series of releasing signs. He stepped inside, his footsteps squishing on the wet floor. The Jashinist looked up, his pale lavender eyes flashing with anger.

"Oh really, asshole? Well, talk away, I'm not going anywhere."

Kakashi sighed. _So he's one of _those, _huh? _"Yeah, I can tell that much. You don't look too comfortable. What's it like down here?"

"Cold, wet. Miserable. Go away, asshole, I'm praying."

"Really? Praying? I was almost sure you were sleeping."

"Yeah, well, I _was_ sleeping, but now I'm praying, baka."

"You know you really should be nicer. No one's gonna go any easier on you if you act cool or tough." Of course, Kakashi knew the lunatic _liked _getting tortured, but hey, it's better to give someone the benefit of the doubt.

"You think I care, shithead? Now, shut up and let me pray or I'll rip you apart."

"Okay," the Copy Ninja replied simply, his exposed eye giving off a jaded look, he knew the prisoner couldn't move. He dragged a chair—the only piece of furniture in the place, and a shitty one at that—and sat down. He saw the albino's lips move silently, saying 'forgive me for not fulfilling your word, Jashin-sama.' Soon, the Jashinist's eyelids slid open, exposing the magenta irises again. The eyes turned to look at Kakashi, and he could clearly read a 'what the hell are you still doing here' expression in them.

"I told you. I just wanna talk," the Sharingan stated, a smile tugging at his lips, as the confusion began to take over Hidan's face. Clearly, he hadn't expected him to 'read his mind'. "Who were you praying to?"

The Akatsuki glared, and then lifted his head up, tugging at his restraint to stand in a more comfortable way. His arm was at an extremely awkward angle, as if it was broken, then twisted to the left. Poor guy. "Jashin. He is the ruler of this world and the next and expects his servants to be agents of chaos. He grants me immorality, and I give him a body count."

"Sounds fair enough."

"Why are you really here?" Hidan asked, his gaze still on the ceiling.

Kakashi stood and walked over, until he was within arm's reach of the Jashin enthusiast. "You really want to know? Well," he said, shifting his weight to his left foot and resting a hand in his pocket, leaning his head a bit closer to the prisoner, "I want to figure you out. See what makes you tick. You seem…interesting to me. Like a kid frying an ant with a magnifying glass."

Hidan eyed the jonin, his eyes swimming with different emotions, each one being read by Kakashi. Suddenly, the Jashinist took a breath and spat blood and saliva on Kakashi's mask. It's slid off his face and fell to the ground. "You find that interesting, asshole?"

Kakashi turned around, refusing to give in to the urge to kick the Akatsuki in the crotch. He wouldn't give the scum the pleasure. Instead, he took his mask down, being careful to keep his face way from Hidan and wiped off the spit hastily. Sliding the dark mask back up, he turned to the prisoner. "I think I'll leave now," he said bluntly and stepped out of the cell, initiating the closing of the lock and trekking back towards the stairwell. He heard Hidan scoff behind him as he left.

* * *

What a bastard. Oh well, the Sharingan already had him figured out. _I guess the only way to get information out of him—if he knows anything—_is _to get closer to him. _Kakashi shook his head. This was ridiculous. The man was handsome enough; why not let a hormone-crazed, homosexual teenage deal with this? There must be a few in the village of Konoha. _Whatever, easy or not, I'll just get this over with…_he thought, redirecting his attention to the book in his hand. The plot in _Icha Icha_ _Paradise_ was reaching a climax, but he still couldn't keep his thoughts off the masochist baka. He thought that maybe his mind was still trying to find a way out, but there seemed to be none. Unless…_yes that might work._ And with that last thought, he turned heel and headed back to the Hokage's office, walking through the crowds of the Hidden Leaf.

"Hey Shizune-san," Kakashi called as he passed the Hokage's trusted friend in the hall. She waved back, clearly more interested in the paper in her hand. Oh well, it's not as if she is important in the Copy Ninja's plan. Stuffing _Icha Icha _in his back pocket, Kakashi hung a left and opened the door leading to the spacious office. The smell of sake hit his nose instantly, nearly overwhelming him for a minute.

Switching his gaze from the bottles of sake to the Hokage herself, Kakashi noticed a very calm Tsunade talking to Ibiki. Obviously she had been drinking well before himself and the ANBU had arrived. "Hello, Tsunade-sama," he announced, walking closer to the window by which she stood.

"Oh, Kakashi-san, I was about to send for you. Ibiki and I agree that it's time to relocate you and Hidan to your new living quarters. To the rest of Konoha, he is in isolation, and you are his guard."

Kakashi raised his visible brow. "Really? So soon?"

"Yes," Ibiki interjected, "we needed to get this done and over with as soon as possible. No time to dawdle. You will be located to a small lodge right outside of Konoha in the woods. About a twenty-minute walk from the city limits. We will transport the Akatsuki the day after tomorrow, early in the morning," Ibiki concluded, not giving anytime for Kakashi to say something. He looked at the clock and then back to Copy Ninja and the Hokage, "Well, that seems to settle the matter. I am needed somewhere else. Thank you for your time, Milady, Kaka-san," he said with a nod and was gone after a few transportation seals.

And so, the Sharingan was left with Tsunade, all hope of his escape completely gone. He heard a laugh from behind him. Turning around he saw the Hokage let out another laugh before speaking, her breath laden with the smell of sake, "So, you're going to be living out there alone with the Akatsuki scum, eh? That's sad. You may be Hatake Kakashi, but you know zip about seducing a man."

The Copy Ninja narrowed his eyes, looking at the Hokage with cool, hard eyes. "Oh yeah? Well at least I'm better at it then you," he said, his expression changing to a grin.

Tsunade blushed with anger, her eyes narrowing to match Kakashi's. "Oh ya? You wanna bet on that? Come on! I bet you won't even be able to get him to say 'I love you' before the end of this mission. Whaddaya say?"

"Of course I could! But what would be in it for me?"

"Hmm," pondered the Hokage, a thoughtful finger on her chin, "How about I let you have this if you win?" Bending down, she opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out a bright yellow book, with a red symbol on the back and the words '_Icha Icha _Vol. 4' on the spine, "I found it one day while talking to Jiraiya and took it. I knew I would need it eventually.. It's the only copy so far, even has a one-of-a-kind cover."

Kakashi's stance slouched, his feet leading him mindlessly toward the Hokage and the book in her hand. "No way…is that…is that…" his eyes widened and his hand inched towards the treasured book, whimpering with disbelief.

"Ah, ah! You have to win to get this crap," she said, slamming the book back in the drawer and locking it with a key.

Kakashi collapsed in disappointment, his torso on the Hokage's desk. After mourning for a bit, he readjusted his posture, "and if I lose?" Of course, the Sharingan would be willing to do almost anything for the book, but if the unlikely situation of him losing arose, he didn't want to pay too high of a price.

"Easy, you buy me a keg of sake and I burn the book!"

Kakashi's eyes shined with anger. She would burn _Icha Icha!_ He could never let her do that! The only way to save the book and be able to read it was to take the bet, because he knew he wouldn't be able to steal the book from her office. He had tried to break into her drawer before and it landed him in the hospital. He was fine—of course—but in the hospital. Shrugging and feigning an uninterested look he replied, "fine, it's a deal."

Tsunade grinned with pleasure. This would be fun


	4. Isolation

Himitsu: CHAPTER FOUR YEAH~! It's finally time for some slight Kakashi x Hidan action!

Maara: Yup! Sorry for the wait guys. Himitsu's laptop was kidnapped so we had to figure out! But we have it up now~! Please review! They make up the very fibers of my being.

Enjoy and know we own nothing! (*Disclaimer*)

* * *

Hidan let the scents wash over him. Oak, maple, and pine, were present. It must have rained or something because they were a bit more noticeable than usual. The Jashinist could detect the cascades of the forest fragrance, almost making a symphony in His head. The boom of a rotting log that released the spores of the fungi, was like a great bass drum. The twitter under of the patch of wild flowers was much like the flutes. The tall trees' leaves making constant syncopation of faint flickering aromas. There was the varying smoke of restaurants dispersing. They were barbeques, with their rich saucy pork ribs. To the zealot they were the bright notes of a xylophone being repetitively struck. Then there was smell of the miso spice in ramen; obviously these people weren't the cleanest or the most cautious. That reminded Hidan of a low brass blaring out. In the air, crisp baked bread and spongy cake could be visualized, they were the clarinets with the wild melody. Hidan growled as more annoying thoughts circled in his head.

Like how the reinforced metal of his jail car had the smell of decay and death.

Hidan once again became airborne as the fucking whore at the wheel hit a pothole. It might have been the zealot's bruised brain, but they were now accelerating at a frightening pace. Hidan arms were bound in front of him, and unable to catch him as the truck made a sudden turn. They were cuffed together tight, thick and possibly inescapable cuffs. There were heavy chains surrounding them; the shackles dug into the Jashinist's forearms, leaving imprints and cutting the circulation of the limbs. Then there were the new fucking charka-sucking straps wrapping around the Akatsuki member's arms. All together, they were numb, stiff, and only added to his discomfort as he was thrown off his feet and straight into a very solid wall. Hidan saw stars. Another tire was dipped into an angry pothole, causing the Jashinist to tumble head over heels into the prison benches that lined the sides of the moving truck. The albino groaned, his whole body aching. Hidan no longer bothered to get off the cold, steel floor. It actually felt good against his heated and now black and blue skin. There was the sound of a padlock being thrown away and, for the first time in weeks, Hidan was fully exposed to sunlight. The zealot yelped with pain, trying to turn away from the light. He froze as someone laughed behind him.

_The ugly blonde prison bitch! _The Jashinist swore at his horrible luck, as the female member of Team 10 dragged him out by his hair.

"What the fuck, fat bitch!? What's with touching my hair? I thought you were supposed to hate me, not stroke my—" Hidan's rant was cut short by a kunai piercing his stomach.

"Not—another—word," the girl growled. Her voice was soft, but the Jashinist saw the Konoha ninja's fists shaking with anger. Deciding not to care, Hidan continued his taunting.

"I don't know about you, but I really think the last thing I need is a fucking relationship. But I do have time, after all, killing jonin like your Sensei is so easy nowadays."

Hidan barely had time to laugh when he was attacked. The angry blonde student kicked the zealot, launching him backwards into a tree; it let out a huge _craack_. The Akatsuki member gasped as the air was knocked out of him. He tried to stand, but his face was met with a high-heeled boot. The albino felt the familiar feeling of blood gushing down his cheeks and neck. It mingled with his light hair, making it a pinkish hue. Staggering from the blood loss, Hidan glared at the chunin. Before he could open his mouth, Ino swept his feet from under him. In the air, the zealot saw his chance. He tilted his body as he fell, making it so he landed on his side.

He rolled down a bumpy hill, leaves sticking to his bloody hair. He would have gone all the way, but a boot stopped him. Hidan looked up into the face of a large ninja. Shikamaru the Pineapple was grinning beside him. The Jashinist sighed. His luck sucked. With a resized foot the heaviest member of Team 10 kicked the prisoner.

Hidan rolled back up.

Or he would have if a hundred little shadows didn't pierce his flesh. Pineapple smirked as the Akatsuki member struggled, refusing to give up. The zealot's blood stained the fallen leaves a thick red. Squirrels chattered in the trees and Hidan almost let loose a shiver at the Leaf ninja's insane grin. He looked too much like Deidara when he blowing shit up. The Pineapple released the jutsu, and the zealot sighed and sat up. The fun was over, or was it? The Jashinist felt the heart-stopping pain of his muscles being torn about. The shinobi in front of him had modified his jutsu. It still pierced him, but instead of restraining him, the shadows kept whirling inside the victim. The jutsu lashed the unlucky receiver with shadowy tendrils, tearing tendons and tissues, twisting organs completely, and distorting and destroying the once important bodily function.

It was the most fucking amazing pain Hidan had experienced in a long, long time. The zealot screamed, squirmed, and leaked body fluids. And was loving every minute of it. As with all good things, however, someone had to wreck it. Through pleasure-clouded eyes, the Jashinist saw the blonde bitch yell at the pineapple head, mentioning something about a Kakashi person and trouble. Sighing, the girl looked over at the Akatsuki member. She grimaced as she gestured to the fat red shinobi, who looked disappointed. Hidan then saw a brown spiked ball headed towards him.

Everything faded to black with the crush of a neck.

When the masochist woke, cool fingers were running down his side. He nearly jumped out of his skin; the zealot was very unaccustomed with tender touches. Well, he really didn't know what to do with tender _anything_. Hidan was a believer of Jashin-sama, and as one he hated the idea of enjoying something _nice_. It was wrong for anyone but Jashin-sama to gentle with him; it was a sin. And it was very wrong that this unknown person was touching him at all; wrong that he was caressing him with such deep emotion.

It was wrong that he liked it.

_No_.

He _didn't_ like the idea of being cared for by another human. He was _not_ enjoying that someone had wanted to touch him. He _didn't_ care who it was, or how he must disgust that person. After all, he was a lowlife criminal. One who murdered and slaughtered. The person must be holding back vomit for touching the Jashinist in that way. Wait…since when _did_ he care? Not being able to hold back anymore, Hidan flung himself up. His eyes opened madly, searching for the one who cared for him—a masochist. A zealot. A murderer. He eyes found a Konoha ninja's, a smirk obvious behind his mask.

"**Holy fucking Jashin!!!**"

* * *

Water dripped out of the faucet. Kakashi stared at his hanging gloves and sighed. They were covered in blood from the mess of Hidan that Team Ten had dumped on the doorstep. Drying his bare hands with a towel nearby, he walked towards the living room. The cottage was small. It was one-story tall with a kitchen/dining room, a living room, one bedroom and two bathrooms, but only one shower. It was obvious it was an old lover's cottage. Wonderful.

Sliding the paper door to the side, the Copy Ninja's shoes made a soft _crunch _as he stepped on the soft tatami mats. One word to describe the small cottage was…woody. Dark oak beams crisscrossed overhead, and a single—but huge—light swung in the middle, casting light onto the living room below. A small, round fireplace crackled in the middle of the room, stationed in a small, sand-filled ditch in the floor. Small mats surrounded it, and in the far right, a bloodied couch stood—it's ornate black and gold design stained forever.

A small, cracked window was above the couch, with ringlets of vines leaking in and settling into the natural texture of the wooden walls. That's where Hidan lay, with an arm sliding off the edge of the couch, and his neck at an awkward position. _First, I need to straighten that neck,_ noted Kakashi and got to work. A series of small cracks sounded as he returned the Akatsuki's neck to a normal position. He was still out. That was good though, because if the baka was awake, there was no way in hell that he would be able to treat his wounds.

The silver-haired shinobi scanned the body with his eyes. Several bruises and cuts covered the well-toned body. Gashes and hole of numerous sizes were already beginning to heal over. It was a gruesome sight. And he hadn't even taken the guy's pants off—he didn't plan to either. A large gaping hole on the baka's abdomen caught his attention first. Dried, cracked blood covered the injury, but it somehow already seemed to be healing and scabbing over. Kakashi snatched a roll of gauze from a nearby table. He unrolled it and lifted Hidan's torso from the couch, managing to reposition it against the arm of the couch. Grabbing a bottle of water mixed with disinfectant, the Copy Ninja poured a measured amount over the large wound and then went on to wrapping the Jashinist's lower torso with the gauze. After he was done, he lay the body back down and looked for more wounds.

After treating two wounds on an arm, Kakashi moved on to Hidan's chest. It wasn't as bad as the rest of the Jashinist's torso, and he knew that he could heal fast. But still, he had to make sure any broken ribs were set to heal properly. The Sharingan ran his fingers down the left side of the Akatsuki's torso, popping in any lopsided ribs. He moved to the other side, repeating the movement, and this time noticing Hidan's face. His previously angel-like white hair was now stained with blood, ridden with sand and dirt, and had little pieces of foliage stuck here and there. The entrancing magenta eyes were hidden behind slightly bruised eyelids, already healing. The only part of Hidan that seemed to be fine was his lips. They had a soft rose tinge and looked so soft and full, especially compared to the rest of the Akatsuki's body. Kakashi snapped his mind back to the ribs, only to notice that one of his hands had began to slowly reach for Hidan's lips. _Stupid disobedient hand_. He felt the baka stir beside him, and then he suddenly sprang up from the couch. Deep magenta eyes were staring at him.

"**Holy fucking Jashin!!"**

Kakashi reeled back slightly in surprise. He looked back at the Akatsuki. "Oh look, the princess is up."

"**Stop calling me that!! And what the fuck were you doing, shithead? I'm not a sex toy for you to get hard with!"**

The silver-haired jonin's eyes widened, he waved his hands in front of him innocently, "no-no-no, you got it all wrong, I was just treating your wounds! Look!" he exclaimed, gesturing towards Hidan's bound torso.

"I don't need my fucking wounds _'treated'._ Don't you know I can heal myself, bastard?"

"Are you a medical ninja?"

Hidan's eyes flashed and loosened a bit, a childish defeated look showing on his face for a bit. "No, shithead. But what the hell does that matter?"

"It matters because you don't seem the kind of person to listen—or care for that matter—enough to know anything about first aid."

"I listen, shithead! It's just so hard to pay fucking attention to the lies of the heathens in between!"

"Right. That must be it."

The Akatsuki glared at the leaf ninja and shifted his body around, evidently trying to stand up. "Uh, you might not wanna do that," warned Kakashi, a look of protest in his eye. "No seriously, don't," he cautioned, beginning to step forward in case he needed to restraint Hidan. Hidan continued to anyway, the pain from his legs echoing in his head. After a bit though, his legs gave out and he fell back onto the couch, and began sliding onto the floor. Turning on to his stomach, he grabbed the armrest of the black and gold couch, and scrambled to stay on. "Here," whispered the Sharingan, giving the zealot a shove up the couch with his hands on his back.

"**I don't need your help, Shithead!" **yelled the zealot, shaking off Kakashi's hand after getting on the couch again.

Kakashi withdrew his hand immediately, and a strange feeling washed over him. _Disappointment_? Nah, it couldn't be, it was probably the smell of blood getting to him, right?

"See? I told you. You should thank me for doing that. Infection could've gotten in and that would've been horrible. For both of us."

The Akatsuki looked down, and seemed to be studying the handiwork of the bandages. "I still don't appreciate people touching my body without my permission, shithead."

Kakashi stuck his hand in his pocket and placed his other arm behind his head, looking at a spot of blood on one of the mats. "Yeah, well, it was either do it with you asleep, or watching you try to do it yourself when you were awake."

"**I can take care of myself!"**

"I'm sure you can, judging by the way we captured you the minute your partner left."

Hidan narrowed his eyes and tried to get up, shifting the weight to his other arm. "You fucking little…"

Kakashi looked up, his eyelids nearly closed in monotony. "Y'know, you won't be able to get up. Even if you bear the pain, you can't physically move your legs after sustaining injuries like—" He was abruptly cut by the sight of Hidan slowly inching over to where he stood. He raised his eyebrows in curiosity, "Uh, how did you do that?"

"How do you fucking think? I heal faster then normal, shithead. If I didn't, my immortality would be worthless if I got hurt in a fight." At last, he reached the Konoha ninja, the top of his head only reaching Kakashi's nose. Magenta eyes looked up at the jonin. "Now tell me. What the fuck am I doing here?"

"I told you already. Remember? Two days ago? You're in isolation."

"Isolation? **This pathetic piece of shit ****is i****solation?!"** cried Hidan, looking around the innocent cottage. "What the hell?! I was expecting…more chains…and shit."

Kakashi smirked, the cool fabric of his mask molding to his face, "Trust me, I'm the only chains and shit you'll need."

Hidan looked up, eyes narrowed suspiciously. "_You? _That's pathetic. I mean, I knew ninja's were idiots, but I didn't know they underestimated me so _fucking much."_

Rolling his eyes, the Copy Ninja sat down on a nearby chair, leaning back and crossing his arms and legs loosely. "Whatever, you'll find out what I mean if you try something stupid. Oh, and go wash your hair or something, you smell like a dead cow."

"_I smell like a _dead _cow? _And whose fault do you think that is, shithead? Maybe if someone had given me a bucket of fucking water in that fucking Jashin-forsaken cell I might've—"

"Stop whining like a child and go do something about it before I strip you down and do it myself," Kakashi said, pulling out _Icha Icha Paradise_ from his back pocket.

"You wouldn't dare, fucker."

"Oh, I would," he retorted, still able to portray concentrated intensity from behind the pages of _Icha Icha_. And, apparently too bored with it to continue, Hidan went off to the nearest bathroom, leaving a grinning Kakashi reading in the living room.

* * *

By the time Hidan stepped out of the bathroom, the sun had already sunk down, shedding scarlet light on the little cottage and it's inhabitants. Kakashi was still reading, his concentration now fully on the written words.

He broke it when he heard the squishing of wet footsteps on the tatami mats. Out came Hidan, hair back in all its white glory—though it was still down, and not slicked back. There was no gel after all. Water was dripping off the soft planes of his body and the clean injuries were rippling with the muscles underneath. A black towel swayed around the Akatsuki's hips, cradling the holding the limbs underneath. Hidan flipped his hair back, smoothing it back with one hand. He looked so heavenly, with his eyes closed so softly and his body glistening with the warm water from the shower. Kakashi felt his concealed face get warm, and quickly returned his attention to _Icha Icha. _

"Hey, shithead, where the hell do I get some clothes?"

Kakashi kept his gaze on the words of _Icha Icha, _though they were blurring together as his eyes unfocused with apathy. "There," he replied dryly, pointing to a folding pile of clean clothes on the table. They were standard issue prisoner clothes. Nothing special.

"What? You excpect me to wear that shit? Give me _clothes _not prison rags. I nearly made the Akatsuki change their stupid robes because they were so…stupid. Anyway, give me something else."

The Copy Ninja looked up from his hentai, a lazy look radiating from his face. "It's either that or you go naked. Trust me, I wouldn't stop you."

Hidan glared at the shinobi through magenta eyes, he had no choice. "Fuck you," he said in complaint, seizing the clothes and whipping them into the bathroom, coming out fully clothed in the gray shirt and pants. They were too big, obviously, and they clung to his body weirdly, his right shoulder exposed to the air. A giant number decorated the back of the outfit, stating Hidan's prisoner number. The Akatsuki looked in the mirror across from the bathroom, the look on his face said he was not pleased with the way he looked.

"So where the fuck will I sleep, shithead? The couch is covered in dry blood. There's no way in hell that you'll get me to sleep there," he complained, placing his hands on his hips and frowning.

Kakashi looked up once again. "What? Oh. Here, follow me. I don't want you trying anything."

Rolling his eyes, the Jashinist began walking behind the leaf ninja, following him down a small hallway, which split into two at the end. In one dead end was a large door, and on the other a small mirror with a table in front of it. They headed towards the door. The walls were decorated with pictures of surrounding scenery.

They reached the door. It was dark brown, with gold accents around the edges and a gold doorknob to match. "Here it is…" Kakashi said, turning the knob and opening the door-stepping aside so Hidan could enter first.

The room was simple, but not as simple as the rest of the cottage. The walls were a deep red and the hard floor was an off white. Black trimming decorated the walls, along with black and gold furnishings. _One _single, large black, red, and gold bed sat in the middle of the room, dominating the scene and adding a regal sense to the bedroom.

"There's only one fucking bed."

"Yeah, this wasn't really supposed to be a holding cell. I thought you would be able to figure that out."

"Well I did already figure it out, shithead! And I didn't see another bedroom—or door for that fucking matter, in this place. Where the hell are you sleeping?'

"Well, I was planning to sleep on the couch, but…you soiled it. So instead I'm just gonna keep watch in here."

The Akatsuki's eyes narrowed. "You're staying in here for the night? Well you better not fucking try anything, shithead. I sleep with my mental eye open," he warned, jabbing a finger in his temple and widening his stance.

"Sure. Don't worry I'll be sure not to 'try anything'."

Rolling his eyes again, Hidan turned heel and entered further into the flamboyant room, looking around himself with shiny eyes. "Well, now. Get out and close the door."

"Why? Just go to sleep, I'm going to be sitting on there," mused Kakashi, motioning towards a chair with big armrests and a tall back. It had little black and gold dragons flying around in the velvety red fabric. It was too small to lay down on, but fine for sit back in.

"I need to pray. Unlike the rest of this fucking world, I still care what Jashin thinks of me."

"You can pray in front of me, it's not like I'll interrupt you or anything."

Maintaining a cold glare at the shinobi, Hidan pulled out a silver strand of beads, with a circle and an upside-down triangle in the middle. It was scratched and seemed to have blood smeared on some of the beads. The hidden leaf jonin wondered how the hell Hidan was able to hold on to it, with all the hell he's been through. Kakashi stayed true to his words and sat down on the soft chair. It was firm, but he managed to lean back and cross his legs loosely. He might as well get comfortable; he would be in this chair 'till morning. He said a silent thanks to Pakkun for letting him sleep in the day before.

Meanwhile, by the bed, the zealot was standing by the bed, holding the beads near his face. Small whispers reached Kakashi, hard for even him to hear. After a bit, he pulled out _Icha Icha Paradise, _and settled in for the night, keeping his vision within the familiar pages. Hidan cast a suspicious glance, stowing the beads away, and ripping off the covers of the bed—clambering over the tall mattress to get in.

"Good night, princess," whispered Kakashi from behind his book, his voice a dull monotone.

"Stop calling me that, shithead."

Spotted moonlight filtered through the windows, shrouding the room with an eerie, pale light. The reds looked pink, and the golds were a mere shadow of their former selves. The silver-haired jonin let his book rest on his lap. It was somewhere around four in the morning, and he was beginning to get bored. He had gotten up to pace several times throughout the night, but his eyes were still threatening to stay shut.

Suddenly muffled noises sounded in the silence. They were coming from the giant bed, where a sleeping form of Hidan lay. Shadows covered him and most of the bed, so the shinobi stood up and crouched in the middle ground of the chair and the bed.

A stream of pastel moonlight washed over the Jashinst's face, making some sort of sparkle emerge on the pale skin. Tendrils of hair had escaped, falling down oh so softly onto the red and gold pillow. A couple had also falling on the strong outlines of Hidan's face. There was always a scowl that nearly distorted the Akatsuki's face, but not now. Not a single crease was on the expression, just a sea of ivory skin, flawless and shimmering. The eyelids were twitching slightly, but every once in a while they would stop, and a look of harmony would arrive on the features of Hidan's face.

He looked so…angelic, with the supple plane of a nose, and with lips so soft and glowing that they begged to be touched, to be stroked. For some reason, Kakashi wanted Hidan to stay this way—in eternal bliss. He didn't want anyone to scar this beautiful face—especially those idiots of a team, Team Ten. He wanted to make sure that no one, save for him of course, was allowed to caress the angel that had arrived on his doorstep. He didn't want anyone to see him; he just wanted to keep him in his arms forever…away from the cruel world. Just Kakashi and Hidan.

"_Thank you….thank you, Pein….no, no, it was nothing…"_

Snapping his mind back to reality, the jonin stared the now twitching form of Hidan. He was still asleep—Kakashi could feel it—but he was mumbling about some Pein.

"…_no, it was easy….it…it was just a village full of bakas…"_ Hidan went on to say how he destroyed Konoha and all its 'fucking stupid' inhabitants. _"…huh? A present? For me?….oh thank you…."_

Kakashi sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Even in his sleep, the Akatsuki was still an egotistic bastard.

And what was he thinking? Wanting him all to himself. What an idiot. What the hell was he supposed to do with a vain, immature murderer? Nothing. He was just supposed to be guarding him, and seducing a simple 'I love you' from the baka. Then _Icha Icha _would be all his. _Just a couple more weeks…_he thought, trying to count the times he's read _Icha Icha _paradise.

The Leaf ninja turned to look out the window, taking a seat once again and letting out another breathy sigh.


	5. Realizations

**Maara**: Chapter five. Oh, I hope you all love this! Thank you, fantastic readers for staying for this long! Hehe! Now, commence the KakaHidan fluff!! And remember, Review, Review, Review!

**Himitsu**: *Is off reading Bleach*

* * *

Kakashi snapped his eyes open, thankful for the chirping of the forest outside the cottage's windows. He had let his eyes rest for a bit, but hadn't let himself fall asleep. No, that would've been a huge mistake.

Turning his gaze to the bed, he saw the rise and fall of a still-sleeping Hidan. It must have been close to ten in the morning, because sunlight flooded in and cascaded over the covers of the large bed. The silver-haired jonin's mind flashed back to the night before, remembering how he gazed at the Akatsuki member with so much intensity, as if he was using his Sharingan against an invisible attack. It was ludicrous.

Suddenly, the form moved, flipping over to face the glaring sunlight. Apparently wakened by the harsh light, soft magenta eyes fluttered open.

"Ah, you're finally up, princess," said Kakashi, returning his eyes to the pages of _Icha Icha _once again.

"Dammit, I thought I told you to stop calling me that, shithead," retorted Hidan, now beginning to swing his legs over the edge of the mattress. He threw his head back in a yawn.

"Good morning to you too," replied the Leaf ninja dully.

"Is that all you fucking did last night? You just read whatever that is? What the hell is that anyway?"

Kakashi looked at the Jashinist briefly, "It's called _Icha Icha Paradise_, in case you can't read," he said, pointing at the red letters inscribed upon the bright orange cover of the book, "you know, Make-out Paradise? It's written by a talented man known as Jiraiya. The Third Sannin-sama, to you."

Hidan eyed the bright book cover. "You mean to fucking tell me that the book you've been reading so obsessively is porn? What the hell is that?! I didn't expect you Konoha shitheads to be like that."

"Well, us Konoha 'shitheads' are fond of expertly written books. This happens to be one of those. Seriously, you don't know what you're talking about."

A smirk wormed its way onto the Akatsuki's face. He leaned back on his palms, indenting the mattress slightly."Whatever, I guess you have to find some way of entertaining yourselves," he mused.

Kakashi sighed indifferently, "well, I don't know about you, but watching a guy sleep for nine hours makes me hungry," the Copy ninja stated, and stood up. He stretched his shoulders back, for they were stiff from sitting so long. The Sharingan turned towards the door and began walking to the kitchen, stuffing the hentai book into his back pocket.

The kitchen was also pretty basic. Just a fridge, stovetop and microwave, with counters made of cherry wood and sleek, black granite. It was plain, but it still was appealing to the eye. Across from the kitchen—in the same room—was a round table, with leaves and vines burned into the wood, and three chairs around it. The Leaf jonin grabbed a glass from one of the many cabinets and walked across the tiles to the fridge, looking for some orange juice.

Since the kitchen was fully stocked, there was a full pitcher of juice in the back, dripping with the nourishing elixir. Kakashi poured himself a glass and leaned against a nearby wall.

From down the hallway he could hear the creaking of the bedroom door opening, a few footsteps, then the sound of a nearby door shutting. If Hidan took even half as much time in the bathroom as he did yesterday, Kakashi would be waiting quite a while for the loud idiot to come back out. The Sharingan set his cup down on the counter, adjusting his stance, and took out _Icha Icha _from his back pocket.

He opened it to the back pages, where a preview of another book by Jiraiya was written. On the first page, a dark-haired girl wearing a pink and red kimono was pictured. The kimono was flowing off the couch near her and bunching at the floor. He flipped to the first page.

* * *

Within twenty minutes, he had already gotten halfway through the short story.

_…the sea of red and rose was flowing, every crevice and every fold filled with the passion of a thousand lovers. His bare shoulder was exposed; it's pale, supple surface glistening with the light of morning. Her hands moved down the front of the flamboyant dress, stopping at the loose knot of fabric. It swung back and forth in front of her full hips, cradling the lithe limbs underneath. Wisps of dark auburn hair flowed from her head; the hair gushed down all the way to the small of her back, and was swaying in unison with the rich cloth of the kimono. Slowly it slid, slid down her back, her skin radiating more and more warmth with every bare inch, down it went…_

The silver-haired jonin shifted. Blood was pulsing through his body, his head buzzing with the thoughts of the girl and her kimono. He kept on reading, clinging to every word of the erotic story. The Leaf nin knew he had to stop soon. Even if he finished it, it was just a preview, and his mind would be dominated with the thought of finding the book itself. A creaking came from down the hallway. The door to the bathroom was opening and he heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. Kakashi broke his intense focus to look up.

For the first time in a long time, Hatake Kakashi was completely speechless.

There stood Hidan. His silver hair was un-gelled; the straight locks spilled over his face, framing his dazzling magenta eyes, and leading Kakashi's eyes downward. That was when he became truly thankful that he always wore a mask, it becomes very useful in covering an unwanted blush. The Jashinist's pale lush shoulders were bare, the kimono obviously too big. Hidan's soft lips were pouting slightly as he looked at the Konoha nin. Kakashi resisted the urge to pinch himself, this had to be a nightmare. The Akatsuki member he was supposed to be guarding was before him in a beautiful kimono, his Jashin rosary flashing brightly in the sunlight. It was a navy blue silk and made the Jashinist's already slim figure look more feminine and enticing. The garment clung to the albino in all the right places. The Copy Ninja unconsciously held his breath. A gust of wind blew at the flap, revealing pale toned legs. They seemed to glow in the early afternoon light. A red sash kept it from showing more, much to Kakashi's disappointment. The pattern simply took the Konoha shinobi's breath away. There were white skulls and bones with entwined flowers; a rose bloomed through an eye socket, violets hid knuckle and finger bones; lilies grew next to femurs, and dandelions accented a discarded rib cage, it was fascinating.

This had to be a dream. Kakashi felt his heart beat faster, the whole room was very hot. Had it been this way before? Had Hidan always been so…so…fuckable? Kakashi let _Icha Icha _fall out of his hand, it was nothing compared to the real thing. The Sharingan's whole body was drinking in the sight before him, savoring it.

The shinobi resisted grinding his teeth. All he wanted to do was hold the angel—no—the princess. Hidan wasn't an angel of death, he was far more alluring.. he was a princess. A princess that ruled over death and violence, a ruler whose affection was so sacred and concealed that having it was like owning the finest gem. Kakashi wanted to seduce his princess into a puddle, a hot fanatical puddle of hormones. It would be so easy to make the Jashinist love him. He would first build trust by giving the zealot more room to what he liked. He would let him watch television, read, pray; the Copy Ninja could probably even get a pig for the Akatsuki member to sacrifice. Maybe even a death row inmate. That would surely make his Hidan ecstatic. Then he would get him comfortable with his presence. He'd say that the sleepless nights were getting to him; that it was painful to only watch the Jashinist sleep at night. Hidan, who had already spoken of his dislike of the current situation, would accept. But, he'd be angry and flustered when he heard the replacement method was to share a bed.

Yet, Kakashi was sure the albino would warm up to the idea. Especially after finding that he liked some of the "accidental" morning snuggles. The Konoha ninja would burst into the bathroom while the prisoner was in the shower, claiming to have thought the Akatsuki member was escaping. He would catch the princess when he fell and hold him tight to his chest. The baka would complain but the visible redness of his checks would say otherwise. The scythe welder would swear whenever there was unwanted contact, but after a while he wouldn't push away. Kakashi would bring his lips closer to the other shinobi's. It would all be by 'mistake', but then the Jashin worshiper would begin to like it. They would kiss chastely at first, until the younger ninja was comfortable. Then they'd move on to making out on the soiled sofa. The Sharingan shuddered at the thought of exploring the zealot's body. It would get out of hand, then they'd both be overcome with lust and move into the bedroom. The lithe ninja would moan and writhe under him, scream his name over and over. Finally after they climaxed, the Jashinist would confess his love.

Then, just as it started, Kakashi would end it. The Copy Ninja smirked. He'd get the _Icha Icha _book from Tsunade, telling her all about how easy it is to seduce a loud baka. Her shocked face would be absolutely priceless. By that time, the elders would have decided what to do with the Akatsuki member. It would probably be a horrible fate. First, they'd spend time trying to figure out the magenta-eyed criminal's immortality. The medical team would perform rigorous and painful tests, and the albino would scream in a hoarse voice for Kakashi.

But the famous shinobi would never come. Hidan would then be chopped into chucks and buried in an abyss. The Konoha ninja would never have to see or hear him again. It could not fail; he would get to touch that beautiful body; hear the whimpers of ecstasy from those perfect lips; see those gorgeous magenta eyes cloud with lust. He would claim the princess's heart and his treasure.

"Why the fuck are you staring at me, shithead?"

Hidan's voice broke Kakashi out of his trance. The magenta eyes were nervously tracing the grains of the wood on the floor, a cute pink tint covering his cheaks. "There was nothing else to wear."

Kakashi this time had a whole new set of pictures come to him. Thy were of the Jashinist's happy and embarrassed smile when they hugged. The way the zealot would press his would warm body against the Copy Ninja's at night. How the albino's checks would light up red when Kakashi pushed him down onto blood stained fabric. How Hidan's eyes would light up with trust and happiness.

How his perfect face would contort in unbearable pain as foreign and deadly substances were injected into the zealot, in hope of discovering the secret to his immortality. How the tears would stream down his face after repeatedly screaming for his supposed lover. Images of Hidan's bright magenta irises, becoming dull and lifeless. The poor Akatsuki member would discard everything; swearing, yelling, spitting, being rude and bratty. The broken hearted ninja would probably even discard his beloved Jashin. The loud, stupid, vulgar, yet wonderful albino would become depressed. The Sharingan felt his fist clench. He didn't _want_ Hidan to get hurt. Even though the loud baka had slaughtered people; even though he was egoistical; even though he was sometimes painfully stupid, Kakashi never wanted the bright magenta eyes to lose their luster. He wanted to protect his princess.

_Wait!_

Kakashi was in shock about what he just thought. _No, no, no._ He just wanted to read _Icha Icha_, he didn't care how the zealot would lose his zeal. How his lush lips would frown as the Jashinist realized how he had been used. But why does the Copy Ninja care? _He's an S-ranked criminal!_ Besides, Hidan would probably never let someone touch his soft skin, or allow someone to hold him tight against their flesh. Oh, _hell no!_ It's a deserving fate to be tested like some animal, when you've shamelessly killed people. It doesn't matter how the little Jashinist suffers; all that's significant is _Icha Icha_, right? What's more, it's not like Kakashi was a virgin; it's not like having sex with an Akatsuki member is relevant in the Konoha jonin's life.

What if Hidan is a virgin?

No, it couldn't be, could it? After all, it's not like the Jashinist was affectionate; he didn't like people touching him. _Oh, no_! It all made sense! His princess never had a lover before! _No._ If the Sharingan took his first sex, would Hidan then be traumatized? _No. It doesn't matter! Hidan does not matter_. The ninja scolded himself, it was _stupid_ to think about Hidan that way.

"Oi? Dumbass, what the hell is up with you? Jashin, are you okay, Kakashi?" yelled a slightly concerned Jashinist.

This broke though Hatake Kakashi's inner battle. For the first time, the Akatsuki member had said his name. The silver-haired jonin felt his heart pound, his face hot. _He does not matter._ Kakashi chanted mentally, sighing. The Sharingan tried to regain control of his emotions. Forcing lack of interest into his eyes, the Konoha shinobi turned toward Hidan, "What about your prison clothes? Shouldn't you be wearing those instead of that drag?"

"You bastard! Those rags don't count as clothes. And I am _not _wearing fucking drag!"

"Sure, sure whatever you say. I don't care if you're a cross dresser."

"Shitting dumbass!"

Hidan was blushing, the kimono sliding down his shoulders more, "Anyways, you must take me into town!"

"You're a criminal in isolation, I don't think I'm allowed to let you just stroll around," The shinobi sighed, looking at the zealot suspiciously. "What do you want to go into Konoha for?"

Hidan cheeks flushed, "Hair gel."

The Copy Ninja couldn't help but chuckle a little; he couldn't help but smile at how cute Hidan could be.

_He doesn't matter to you!_ Kakashi thought.

"Kakashi! Hey, stop fucking twitching like that! You're freaking me out now!"


	6. An Unfortunate Encounter

Himitsu: OH MY GOSH~!!! Chapter Six *sniff* I thought this chap would never come *sob*

Maara: *Is off freaking out about Naruto Shippuden: Clash of the Ninja Revolution 3* HA! Take that Hiruko, bitch!

We think you guys will like this! A little treat! Enjoy and know Naruto belongs to Kishimoto and Kishimoto only!

* * *

Kakashi sighed. For the first time, he cursed reading Icha Icha—yes cursed, a gesture of hatred and displease—the Copy Ninja's most praised possession. He had decided that his pounding heart and hot face were due to the written porn, not to do with the Akatsuki member. Speaking of the criminal supposedly in isolation, the 'guard' looked at the albino, who now has eating his dango greedily. The silver-haired jonin couldn't help it, he sighed.

"Stop it, you damn bastard! We're at a festival; stop being so fucking depressed!" Hidan yelled, his magenta eyes narrowing dangerously. His kimono slipped even more dangerously.

"That's the problem you baka," Kakashi growled, putting much more emotion into his words than intended. "I don't know how on earth you convinced me to do this."

"Neither do I, dumbass. "

The Sharingan sighed for the third time; it was shocking how oblivious some people were.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback time!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kakashi bit his lip. He had to stop this! It didn't matter. It was just Hidan, the annoying idiot Akatsuki member. He meant nothing. He was nothing. He was just a murdering psychopath.

With spectacular magenta eyes that complemented white hair and lush rosy lips.

"It doesn't matter," the Leaf jonin scorned himself, unintentionally aloud.

"What doesn't fucking matter?" mused Hidan, eyes focused on Kakashi.

The startled shinobi opened his eyes to see Hidan's. Eyes that were _way_ too close to his. The elite jonin quickly took in his situation. The Jashinist, possibly out of concern for the Konoha ninja, had climbed onto his lap—straddling his hips—Hidan's pale face very close to his own.

"Are you sick? 'Cos there is definitely something fucking wrong with you." Hidan murmured, staring very intently into Kakashi's masked face. He was pouting faintly, a mixture of curiosity and concern in his bright eyes. The Copy Ninja felt the heat in his face spread somewhere else, somewhere lower. Kakashi hoped to god that the younger man wouldn't feel that lump that was building between his legs. "Kakashi? Is this normal for you? Are you just like sleeping?" the zealot cocked his head to one side, the white locks bobbing with the motion. "Is it even fucking possible to sleep with your eyes open? Aurggg! Thinking about these things sucks. Oi! Jashin dammit! Why don't you answer me?"

The Konoha ninja ignored the loud rouge. There had to be a way of keeping the criminal from noticing his boner; it was only a matter of time now if their present positions remained. Kakashi narrowed his visible eye in concentration. He needed a way to get out of this awkward situation. It was apparent that Hidan would be too oblivious to back down if Kakashi enclosed into his own personal space. The idiot would probably even scream about being molested. The irony wasn't amusing. He would also perhaps question the Copy Ninja if he were suddenly thrown from his lap. _That new_ Icha Icha _seems farther away each passing minute,_ Kakashi thought, _I get hard even having him straddle me…have I always been this sensitive?_ The feeling of his forehead projector being removed startled the Sharingan's thoughts. For the first time since his hard on, Kakashi made direct eye contact with the albino. The Akatsuki member stilled had an adorable pout on his pastel face, his eyes showing unintentional anxiety. A worn hand was placed against the Konoha shinobi's revealed forehead.

"Dammit! How the hell do you tell if someone has a fever?" yelled Hidan, frustration leaking into his voice.

Kakashi brushed Hidan's hand away, "I'm not sick, just preoccupied," he stated cautiously, aware of impending doom.

The Jashinist scoffed, "Whatever, you annoying shithead. I was just being nice, geez!" The zealot was about to say fouler words when something stopped him. The albino stared with a renewed intensity at the unsurpassed ninja's face. Hidan brought his face closer to the Copy Ninja's. Their noses were touching, and a pink tint spread across the Jashinist's face.

Kakashi's heart sank as a certain part of his anatomy twitched.

"I didn't know you were gay, Hidan." Kakashi said, knowing that would probably shock the Akatsuki into moving away. He resisted the urge to slash the Jashinist across the neck with a kunai.

This provoked a darker blush, much to the Leaf nin's amusement. Yet, Hidan stubbornly remained there, his gaze centered solely on the man before him. The Sharingan felt satisfied with the zealot's attention. He liked the idea that he alone filled Hidan's thoughts.

Hidan opened his mouth, soft words trickling out slowly, "I was just…" the Jashinist began, then trailed off, too fascinated to look away from his captor, "…looking at your eye."

This took Kakashi somewhat by surprise. He loathed the Sharingan implanted in him. It was a constant reminder of Obito. He hated his right eye with an unnatural passion, it was a continuous warning of what bad judgment and plain stupidity could lead to. The silver-haired jonin tore his eyes from Hidan's, sadness beginning to swim in them. He slid down the cloth of his forehead protector with a gloved hand. Then the shinobi looked back, a jaded look replacing the sadness in his exposed eye.

"That's strange. I'd thought you'd be used to seeing it now. You are in the same organization as Itachi, after all," said Kakashi, his voice low with certain seriousness.

These words left a slightly bitter taste in his mouth. The idea that such a cold-hearted bastard would touch his princess just made his blood boil. It was bad enough that he himself was going to take advantage of the angelic ninja for a porn book; it was horrible to think that the Uchiha would do it just for kicks.

"Shut up, shithead…yours is different," the Jashinist never once broke eye contact from the Copy Nin.

Kakashi knew this was not at all helping his situation. If anything it was becoming worse. Every word that left Hidan's mouth made him want to do very perverted things to the young albino. The Leaf ninja's common sense was waging a war against his sexual drive. The shinobi on his lap had mass-murdered hundreds and felt satisfaction. But all that killing could really tone a body. He was a crude sadomasochist, but the zealot would be fine with rough, pleasurable sex. Hidan was a member of the deadly Akatsuki, but that just meant the Jashinist could never file rape charges. Sexual drive is a powerful thing, a thing that was consuming the Sharingan's sharp mind. Kakashi realized he only had two equally mad options. One involved molesting and raping Hidan, and the other giving in.

"Fine," the jonin said bluntly, defeat licking the edge of his tone. He eyed the tatami mats.

"What?" came the astonished voice of the Jashin enthusiast. The Konoha ninja was thanking his lucky stars. Hidan hadn't felt his boner.

"Just let me take a shower," conditioned Kakashi.

This provoked a pout from the 'princess', "Can't we go right now? What the hell does a clean freak like you need a fucking shower for?"

The Copy Ninja concealed a wince; the hormones must be really affecting his brain now. Finally having an excuse to dump Hidan on his ass, Kakashi began to walk out of the room.

"I want one," the jonin stated matter-of-factly, looking over his shoulder at the Jashinist.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I still don't get it, you're such a fucking freak," Hidan licked his dango, focusing on eating the sweet dumpling the most stimulating way possible. Not on purpose, of course. First, the zealot would lick all three dumplings, tasting them all. After deciding on the most delicious one, Hidan licked and sucked all the sweet sauce off the round pastry, his saliva dripping down his chin. The other two dangos were treated to same procedure. The albino let the once-syrupy balls slide off the stick into his mouth. Kakashi could picture it clearly in his mind, the pink lips sucking on his manhood. Yes. A blush would decorate Hidan's face, magenta eyes focusing on him. Thinking of only him.

Sighing yet again, Kakashi regained control of his wandering mind before his body could follow. Transferring his gaze to the crowded restaurant/bar, the Copy Ninja searched for any other ninja's. It was truly a unique eating establishment; with a clean, fully stocked bar, a packed dance floor, and booths along the walls for eating. Since it was in the rougher part of Konoha, the shinobi thought it would be safe to say that none of the young chunins would be present. Yet, the other jonin were a different matter entirely. Deeming it all clear, Kakashi returned to his thoughts. It was all _Icha Icha's_ fault. If the books hadn't given him such a perverted imagination, he would have never gotten into this mess. Glancing at the zealot, the ex-ANBU surveyed the younger ninja. Hidan was now drinking some sake; the plastic bag containing the sought-after hair gel was discarded. Kakashi sighed for the fourth time that night. Why was he so confused about such a simpleton? How could such a violent, zealous, and outrageous person charm him, Hatake Kakashi—a completely emotionless ninja? Reaching out, the Copy Ninja grabbed the sake bottle from the younger man.

"You need to share," the Konoha ninja's voice had its normal brusqueness, completely hiding the inner turmoil that he was experiencing.

"Oi, get your own!" came the gruff reply of the Jashinist's completely un-princess like voice.

Kakashi, just as uncaring, took the bottle from the Akatsuki member's hands. This proved to be a problem. The zealot—already buzzed—pounced on the jonin, reaching for the sake. Unprepared for the pounce, the Sharingan flailed and fell from his bar stool, but not without dragging Hidan with him to the dirty pub floor. He broke his fall automatically, instincts kicking in, and was soon lying on the ground with Hidan on top of him, reaching desperately at the sake. The Jashinist tired various and unsuccessful ways to attain his drink, and the older shinobi did a mix of defense measures protecting the stolen sake. Hidan, too drunk to make much of an effort, made the Copy Ninja less serious. Kakashi even let Hidan's fingers graze the bottle a few times. It was kinda fun, the elite Konoha shinobi realized much to his astonishment.

It was not a part of his job description to have feelings for another. Feelings only led to pain, which Kakashi had experienced before. There was no excuse for any of this, especially when the feelings were for a murdering baka. Hidan saw his chance as Kakashi was occupied with his replenished internal mayhem. He leapt for his alcohol, which happened to be held over his captor's head. The albino put his full body into Kakashi's upper body, the kimono slipping down past his creamy shoulders. Kakashi, finally noticing, jerked the sake away, just leaving Hidan groping air.

Suddenly a black sandal slammed down onto the Jashinist's back, forcing him down into the Copy Ninja's embrace. To make matters worse, Hidan's pink lips smacked into Kakashi's masked ones. Kakashi was in complete shock, his mind blank. Well, blank except for the tempting idea of ripping off his mask and giving a real kiss to his prisoner. The flustered Akatsuki member jumped back like he had just been burned with a hot iron, his face completely red.

"Thought I'd give you a little help, Kaka-sensei," slurred a voice above him.

The Sharingan glanced up at newcomer, raising his eyebrow. Hidan smirked though his blush, which only annoyed Kakashi. Shikamaru was leaning heavily against the bar stool, a half empty beer tankard held loosely in his hand.

* * *

Kakashi lowered his arm, the sake coming down with it. He was still lying on the bar's floor, propped up on his elbows. Glancing up quickly at the now standing Hidan, he saw that he had picked up the sake that Kakashi put on the floor and was now sipping away at it happily, with an occasional glare at Shikamaru.

The jonin shifted and stood up, brushing off his vest and sleeves. "Well, what brings you here, Shika-kun?" he said lamely, still looking down at his vest for anything he might need to shake off. He was hoping that Shikamaru would just ignore the fact that he had taken the prisoner to a festival. He prepared for the worst.

"What do you think I'm here for? I'm drowning myself in self-pity," Shikamaru slurred sarcastically, his tone deep. The Copy nin looked up mid-brush. He looked closely at the deer's face under the red tinge of the restaurant's lights. Now he understood what Shika-kun meant. The deer's eyes were lined with dark bags, obviously from lack of rest. Pieces of hair escaped from the usually perfect ponytail, and battle-worn clothes were left as is—torn and dirty.

Kakashi let out a sad sigh, putting his hands in his pockets and walking over to where Shikamaru stood. He stepped in front of the deer's line of vision, hoping the sake had put his senses in enough disarray to not notice that Hidan was with him. If he got lucky, maybe he would forget that he was supposed to be guarding the Akatsuki. No, that was pushing it too far. "Why are you doing this, Shikamaru? I know he was like a second father to you but—" the Copy nin's sympathetic voice was cut off by the deer.

"Where's the Akatsuki scum?" Shikamaru asked, his eyes cutting like daggers into Kakashi, "aren't you supposed to be watching the bitch?."

"Calm down, he's at the isolation cottage. I made sure it was escape-proof and I'll be notified the second anything leaves—or enters—that house," comforted the silver-haired jonin.

Shikamaru's eyes returned to their normal dullness, with a drunken gleam shimmering in the pupils. "R-right. I understand. I would get sick of being stuck with the bastard as well. Why don't you just kill the scum?"

Kakashi's look remained expressionless_. Interesting, I would've never imagined Shikamaru to be the type to be a dumb drunk. Normally, he would never just settle for that answer. It's ironic, actually_, he thought, also thinking of ways to get out of this mess_. I'll just keep him occupied until he loses interest…_"It's my mission, Shika-kun. Don't worry, Tsunade will soon grow tired of this charade and have him executed. He's a danger to everyone around him, after all. But stop thinking about that. Listen…" the Sharingan said aloud, his voice low enough so only Shikamaru could hear. He put a hand on the spiky-haired ninja's shoulder, shaking him just a bit to get his wandering attention. "…don't do this to yourself," Shikamaru turned his head away from Kakashi, but the Copy nin kept speaking, "I know it hurts. I know it does. But this is not a healthy way to express that. This is what I want you to do Shikamaru, you need to—"

"No," Shikamaru said bluntly. For a second, Kakashi thought the deer had sobered up already. Instinctually, his hand drifted to his kunai pocket. He caught it, and returned it to his pocket, "No, I need to do this. I need to forget. I-I need to…I don't want to…" he trailed off and lowered his gaze to the floor, his voice catching, "just let me do it, Kaka-sensei. Please. I'm tired of holding myself in at home; of acting like everything's fine and plastering on a fake expression around my family. I just need to let it out," Shikamaru nearly pleaded. A desperate glint shined in his eyes and despair and misery radiated from the pale, sickly face.

The silver-haired nin kept his gaze on Shikamaru, past memories fleeting in his mind. _I'm so sorry, Shikamaru_. "I understand," Kakashi whispered simply, leaning back against the bar.

Shikamaru's gaze trailed back up, only to land on Hidan_. Damn_, thought Kakashi, he had been doing so well. Hidan himself was glaring at his empty sake cup; seemingly hoping it would fill itself back up. "Who's that?" asked Shikamaru, a curious glint in his eyes, and an expression that betrayed a new idea.

_Shit_. Kakashi's mind sorted though various options of what to say next, but his mouth acted on it's own. "His name is Princess," he felt like smacking himself. What the hell was he supposed to make out of that? _Come on, _Princess_? Can't I come up with something better? _Suddenly, an idea nibbled at the edge of his mind. _Perfect._

"His name is _Princess_?" questioned Shikamaru, this time loud enough for Hidan to hear. The Jashinist's eyes shot up from the sake cup, his face scrunched in confusion. Shikamaru moved closer to Hidan, until he was at arm's length. Hidan just stared dumbly. "Why is he with you?"

_Wow Shikamaru, you can be thick_, "I-uh…hired him," stated Kakashi. Perfect. Everything was going as planned.

"Hired him? Whaddaya mean hired—oh! So I guess being around that scum did get to you, huh, Kaka-sensei?" Shikamaru smirked, eyes narrowed at the silver-haired jonin.

Kakashi let out a faked defeat sigh, "yeah." This was the ideal situation. If Shikamaru thought Hidan were just a hired hooker, it would explain why he was here at the festival and why Kakashi would take him home later in the evening. Still, he was amazed at how much Shikamaru was changed by alcohol. Changed enough to the point that he forgot the face of the man who killed Asuma. Well, it didn't help that Hidan now looked more like a gay prostitute and far from a 'man' in the first place. The Copy nin was relieved everything had worked out so nicely. He watched Shikamaru carefully, ready to jump into action at a moment's notice.

Shikamaru looked back at the 'hooker'. He did a quick transport jutsu so he ended up right behind Hidan. Shikamaru put a hand on his cheek, reaching over the short Akatsuki's shoulder. "So, your name's Princess, huh, beautiful?" he whispered into Hidan's ear, his lips rasping softly against the pale flesh. Hot breath laden with the smell of sake ran down Hidan's neck, raising the gooseflesh and small hairs that covered the area. Kakashi watched the event unfold; his eyes widened and eyebrows rose, betraying his pure shock. Shikamaru rubbed Hidan's arm slowly, the indigo kimono gliding ever so slowly.

The ex-ANBU saw Hidan's face turn blood red, probably due to the anger that now radiated from him. He hoped the idiot wouldn't do anything stupid. The Jashinist was obviously pissed at the fact that he was now thought of as Kakashi's whore. He was so mad—in fact—that the only thing that escaped him was small whimpers. He didn't know whether to maim Kakashi or Shikamaru, so he just stood there, perplexed.

"So, how much are you, huh?" Shikamaru murmured, placing his free hand on the albino's bare, supple shoulder, and rubbing small circles with his thumb. "You know what?" mused Shikamaru, reaching into his vest pocket, "it doesn't matter." He set a wallet onto the table, "I'll give you the whole thing. You're worth it."

Hidan's mouth simply dropped into a lopsided 'o' and he let go of the empty cup of sake, a small clatter sounding. He couldn't believe the gall of this Leaf shit. Meanwhile, Kakashi had walked over to the table. Shikamaru looked up briefly. "You've got great taste, Kaka-sensei. I would've never guessed it."

"Thanks," Kakashi said, uninterested, "but uh, listen, I've already booked him for the night. We were just headed back to the cottage."

Shikamaru made a half-frown, sweeping Hidan's white locks back behind his ear.

"Well, that's unfortunate," he stated disappointedly, stepping back from the supposed prostitute. The deer flagged a waitress, "another round here, please." The blonde waitress nodded and went to get the sake. "At least let me treat you to sake. You too, Kaka-sensei," suggested Shikamaru, leaning against a nearby wall and stuffing a hand in his pocket. The deer reached into a back pocket, revealing a metal lighter and then reached in again, pulling out a small, white length. A cigarette, that's what it was. He put the thin cigarette into his mouth and cupped his hands over it as he attempted to spark it up with the lighter. It took after the second time and—after a few deep coughs—Shikamaru took a deep breath in, his eyes sliding closed curiously. The deer exhaled, the white smoke billowing out of his lips and shrouding him. Shikamaru then gripped the smoke with two figures and held it there to the side of his head, staring at it. He turned to look at the Sharingan.

"Sure," agreed Kakashi. It was unlike him to turn down free food or drink, and even this drunken shadow of the former Shikamaru might catch on to that. He glared at Hidan, silently pleading him to shut up. The Akatsuki had enough sense to listen, and instead focused on the fact that he was getting free sake.

"Funny, isn't it?" asked Shikamaru aimlessly. A small chuckle escaped into the air and was choked out by the smoke emitted by the cigarette.

"What's funny?" the Copy nin replied, eyes intent on the chunin.

"This habit of Asuma's sickened me..yet now it's the only thing that makes him feel…somehow near…though I guess that would be more ironic then funny, huh? What a drag," slurred the deer.

The waitress returned, her tanned hand balancing a tray with two jugs of sake. It was more then enough for four people, really. Hazel eyes looked at Shikamaru, who was now casually looking out the entrance of the bar. The waitress sighed and quickly set the tray on the table, "there you go," she burbled and then she walked over to another table. Hidan quickly reached for a jug and poured some in his empty cup. Shikamaru walked over and took the half empty jug for himself while Kakashi stayed where he was, sitting on a tall stool. The next twenty minutes were mostly composed of Shikamaru stroking Hidan in various places and Hidan chugging down sake, completely oblivious. They had a short conversation; Kakashi didn't even remember what it was about. Probably Shika-kun's latest mission. All the Copy nin really wanted to do was get out of there. Sure, Shikamaru was getting stupider with every gulp, but there was always the chance he would come to his senses. Every once in a while, the silver-haired jonin would shoot a glare at Hidan, trying to tell him not to do anything to upset anyone. The last thing he needed was the albino freakin' out.

All the while, the deer was eyeing the Akatsuki member lustfully. Kakashi could _smell _the sex on him and it was starting to irk him. Hidan made sure to keep eyeing the cup of sake, trying to stay dead still as Shikamaru made his advances. The black-haired chunin gazed at the albino next to him, tracing the intricate kimono with his fingers. It was such a beautiful dress, the dark blue contrasting wonderfully against a creamy complexion and the occasional flower or bone added to the visual interest. The deer rested his head against the booth wall; lifting his hand lazily and giving the gentlest stroke he could to the 'hooker's' right cheek. The hand rasped down slowly, warm fingers touching a pale neck and trailing down past porcelain shoulders, pausing to play with a stray piece of fabric that had been slightly frayed. Suddenly, Shikamaru felt like trailing his hand down lower, past roses and dandelions and ribcages, until the tip of his finger was scraping against Hidan's member through the silk of the kimono. Hidan froze mid-chug, fear beginning to show in his eyes. Looking down from Hidan's expression at the mischievous Shikamaru next to him, Kakashi took action immediately.

"Well, I think I want to take Princess to the cottage now," Kakashi said boringly, standing up and shifting over by Hidan. "It was nice to see you again, Shika-kun."

Shikamaru looked up, his hand stopping. "Oh, okay," he mumbled. It was obvious he wanted to keep touching the 'hooker'. The deer looked back at the Jashinist. "Mind handing me your number? Maybe some night that you're free we could…do something."

Hidan seethed at this. He was finally at his breaking point. Jeez, It took him long enough. Maybe sake gave the Akatsuki more self-control. _If that's the case I should buy a keg later._

The silver-haired jonin couldn't let something happen. Too quick for the drunken Shikamaru to see, Kakashi hit one of the Akatsuki's pressure points on his neck, causing the albino to sink into his hold, unconscious. Shikamaru looked up, a confused look contorting his features, "What the hell?"

"Woah…all that sake probably got to him. Shame. He should be conscious in an hour or so though. I'll just carry him back," Kakashi declared hastily, he was itching to get out of there.

Shikamaru looked disappointed again, "Yeah, okay. Nice seeing you, Kaka-sensei."

The silver-haired jonin swept Hidan up into his arms, and the kimono slipped down even more, revealing a glimpse of the Akatsuki's chest, the moonlight causing the pale skin to shine. Kakashi felt warmth spread through his body. The Jashinist looked so peaceful, just like that first night. With the soft red light catching in his hair and his face so blissful. The Sharingan looked out at the street. Banners and colored lights flooded the avenue and the crowd of people moved in individual clumps. Everyone was dressed in bright clothes, masks and lurid kimonos. Kakashi threw a goodbye over his shoulder at Shikamaru, and the deer simply looked on as the older ninja carried the 'hooker' down the street, getting odd looks from passing civilians.

* * *

The Leaf shinobi opened the door to the elegant bedroom with his foot and stepped over to the bed. He lay the sleeping Akatsuki down on the ornate covers. Moonlight shimmered in, turning the golds and reds of the room pale. Kakashi sat down on a large black chair with gold trimming, lifting his foot up on a nearby table.

He looked over at Hidan. The prisoner's mouth was opened slightly, and the jonin could hear the air come in and out with every breath the Jashinist took. The last image that came though his mind before sleep over came him was a still of Hidan when he was inspecting his Sharingan. Magenta eyes lustrous and bright, with curiosity swimming in them and wisps of white hair rubbing against the blue cotton of his mask. A nice feeling swelled in the Copy nin before darkness came.


End file.
